<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kissing My Lover's Brother by CatWithChickens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731802">Kissing My Lover's Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWithChickens/pseuds/CatWithChickens'>CatWithChickens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Drunken Kissing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealous Robert Sugden, Jealousy, M/M, Two Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWithChickens/pseuds/CatWithChickens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both silent as they continued to switch the bottle between them, the men slowly becoming more intoxicated with every drink of the alcohol</p><p>(Andy/Aaron is only brief with a bit of drunken kissing. This is a two-shot also, next part will be extremely jealous Robert being aggressive when having hankey pankey with Aaron)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Andy Sugden, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kissing My Lover's Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I-I just miss her so much" Andy whispered out in a broken sob, rubbing the palm of his hands against his eyes.</p><p>Aaron's body was shaking as he remembered seeing Katie's mangled corpse at Whylie's Farm; eyes lifeless, lips partial apart, skin deathly pale. He couldn't believe he decided to cover his and Robert's tracks to make sure they wouldn't be linked to her death. He still doesn't know what happened when he left that farm, but he really doesn't want to believe that Robert may have caused her murder. Robert would've done anything to make sure his affair with Aaron wouldn't be exposed to the village -- to Chrissie -- so it seems so logical. However, Aaron, so wrapped up in his bubble of love for the man, chose not to acknowledge the doubt the haunted him. Would Robert really do that to the woman he used to love? To his brother's wife?</p><p>Aaron wrapped his lips around the bottle of vodka that lay between him and Andy, taking a several gulps of the burning liquid to try and blur out the toxic thoughts that were swimming through his head. He just wanted to feel numb -- just for a short while.</p><p>Andy's hand outretched for the bottle to take his own sips, taking them as aggressively as Aaron, even letting some of the vodka dribble down the corner of his lips and chin.</p><p>They were both silent as they continued to switch the bottle between them, the men slowly becoming more intoxicated with every drink of the alcohol. Andy was slumping further against the couch as he stared off at the wall, the alcohol intensifying the depressive emotion he was already feeling -- same for Aaron.</p><p>"I'm glad you're here with me, Aaron" Andy slurred out as he tilted his head against his shoulder, looking at Aaron with the same sad gaze he has been wearing all night.</p><p>"It's alright, mate. You really need someone with you and I'm not going to lie, I really needed this as well." Aaron replied as he quickly glanced into Andy's eyes before his eyes darted around the room, blurred beyond belief to indicate he is close to blacking out.</p><p>"Why, what's up?" Andy's eyebrow raised as best as it could, trying to lean up to give the younger man his full attention. That is just Andy: even though he is hurting deeply -- rightly so -- he will still give you his full attention when he knows you are hurting.</p><p>Aaron bit down on his bottom lip as he contemplates on what to say. He can't exactly be like: "I am upset because your brother and I are having an affair and he didn't pick me over his wife". He will need to come up with a convincing lie.</p><p>"Just some bloke who I've been seeing that won't leave his boyfriend to be with me. I confessed to him, pleaded for him to pick me, but it was no use" Aaron spoke out easily, feeling the tears brew in his eyes as he remembers vividly the way Robert rejected him so harshly.</p><p>Andy moved closer to Aaron on the couch, resting his hand on the younger man's shoulder in a comforting action. His thumb brushed against the exposed skin at the back of Aaron's neck. It made Aaron keen into the delicate touch, though the more sober part of his mind knew it was a friendly touch instead of a touch of desire. </p><p>He bit down on his bottom lip as the thumb continued to rub at his sensitive flesh, Aaron subconsciously moving closer to Andy. Andy's thumb stopped suddenly as he stared at the younger man with a strange look in his eyes. Aaron couldn't get a proper read on them due to his blurred vision, but he could feel him move closer to him on the couch. Their knees were pressed together, Andy's hand moving away from Aaron's shoulder to rest on the couch behind him. He took a quick glance down to Andy's slightly ajar mouth before averted his eyes upwards to continue eye-contact with the other man. </p><p>He didn't know who made the first move, but suddenly their lips were pressed together. He could taste the bitterness of the vodka they have been sharing throughout the night resting on Andy's tongue, moving closer to tangle his fingers into Andy's hair. Andy's hands made quick work to rest against Aaron's waist as best as they could, moving to push him down against the couch as he continued their drunk-fuelled kiss. </p><p>None of them heard the front door open as Andy now began to plant sloppy kisses along with length of Aaron's neck, humming loudly as he does so before latching onto his Adam's apple. The younger man arched up into Andy before suddenly the living room door shut loudly. </p><p>Both Aaron and Andy jumped at the sudden noise, glancing up to see Robert stood there with bulging eyes, chest heaving up and down, showing that he is extremely angry at what he was witnessing. </p><p>Andy rushed up off the couch as he looked between Aaron and Robert, cheeks becoming flushed in embarrassment at being caught kissing Aaron -- a man -- in front of his own brother. </p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me" Robert hissed out as he stared directly at Aaron, jealousy evident within those blue eyes. He didn't care that he just caught his brother getting it on with a guy -- he couldn't give a fuck about that -- it was the guy he was getting it on with. It felt like Aaron was cheating on him, though he knows it isn't official between them. </p><p>"I-I'm going to go" Andy stuttered out drunkly, making quick work of picking up his jacket and rushing out the door. </p><p>Aaron knew what was coming.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>